nikaraworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vibranium
Vibranium is a very rare element that was first discovered by researchers during the early 20th Century. Vibranium is a nearly-indestructible metal, which makes it highly sought after. Most notably, Captain America's Shield is made completely out of vibranium. The metal has only been found in Wakanda. History Captain America's Shield In February 1940, Howard Stark presented vibranium in Los Angeles, a metal Stark Industries researchers discovered in Africa.Captain America: First Vengeance is given a Vibranium shield]] After successfully proving himself as a soldier in the battlefield, Steve Rogers was taken to a U.S. Army facility. He entered Howard Stark's workshop where Stark presented him with different types of shields to adopt as his main weapon as Captain America. Rogers was intrigued by a silver, circular shield lying on a shelf. Stark informed him that its unique vibranium composition makes it lighter and stronger than steel, and nearly indestructible. He also added that the shield had been forged out of their entire vibranium stockpile. Captain America: The First Avenger CXD 23215 Airborne Mobile Command Station The Bus, a specialized S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft, included an interrogation room with walls built from a silicon-carbide vibranium alloy, meant for superhuman prisoners.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well Toolbox hands over the Toolbox]] S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury used vibranium to make the Toolbox, a compact digital storage device that holds a collected database of classified S.H.I.E.L.D. files, and additional information, privy to any acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He gave this Toolbox to Phil Coulson after making him the new director, telling him that the toolbox would help Coulson rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End In order to find the Toolbox Alphonso Mackenzie placed a scanner programmed to find anything with vibranium in the engine of little Lola. With the information of the scanner Bobbi Morse was able to locate and take the Toolbox to Robert Gonzales.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Since Phil Coulson was unwilling to open the Toolbox for Gonzales, the device was given to Anne Weaver to crack. Unable to crack it herself, she asked Leo Fitz to help her. During his research on the Toolbox he was unable to find any ports or external power sources in the pure vibranium box. He also found that there were pores in the vibranium which were constantly shifting.''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes'' In their last hope to open the vibranium box S.H.I.E.L.D. flew in a state-of-the-art, next-gen fiber laser from the Iliad to the Playground to cut through the vibranium and finally figure out the truth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy Ultron's Body upgrades his body]] Ultron made plans for global extinction since its very creation, which consisted of using a combination of vibranium and Chitauri technology to create an extinction-level event. To that end, he sought out Ulysses Klaue, who had smuggled large amounts of the metal from Wakanda. Either buying or stealing a large amount of it, Ultron used the metal to start building a new, synthetic body for himself, with the assistance of Helen Cho's Cradle. This body would later become the Vision. Though he lost the body to the Avengers, Ultron had enough vibranium left over after creating his doomsday device to build a completely new body for himself. Panther Habit As the king and protector of Wakanda, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced-panther habit. The vibranium in the suit allowed it to be at least somewhat bulletproof and allow the user to be seemingly unfazed when being struck by bullets. T'Chaka, the King of Wakanda took the role as the Black Panther in his youth until he became too old. His son T'Challa would later take over his father's mantle as the protector of Wakanda in his place.Captain America: Civil War Capabilities Vibranium is an extremely rare element that possesses unique attributes. In a pure mass, vibranium forms a solid metal that is stronger than steel, but only a third of the weight, as well as being completely vibration absorbent. This makes the material nearly indestructible, as any attempt to physically damage the material will be negated on a molecular level as mechanical/kinetic energy will be absorbed instead of breaking any bonds in its molecular matrix. In general, this means that vibranium can absorb a wide variety of physical impacts, including high-caliber bullets, without taking any damage or weakening. Captain America: The First Avenger Vibranium also deflects kinetic energy. Captain America's vibranium shield for example, was able to deflect high-caliber bullets (making them crumple on the impact), Iron Man's repulsor beams (by having them ricochet into enemy Chitauri), and even an impact from Mjølnir itself (in a form of a massive shock-wave that sent Thor flying back). Captain America's shield has also been known to be thrown at high velocities without being affected by wind resistance, and is able to ricochet off of multiple surfaces. However, despite its near-indestructible nature, vibranium's durability ultimately has its limits - the energy projected by the Infinity Stone in Vision's forehead combined with Iron Man's repulsors and a lightning bolt from Mjølnir was able to slowly melt away Ultron's vibranium outer shell. Scarlet Witch was also able to break through the metal with her telekinesis.Avengers: Age of Ultron Vibranium has magnetic properties, as Bobbi Morse used her battle staves to procure the Toolbox from its container with magnetism and Captain America's Shield could return to his arm by using a magnetic device.Avengers: Age of Ultron Appearances Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-08h13m32s58.png|The Vibranium shield Howard Stark gave Steve Rogers. CAShieldvsMjonir-TheAvengers.png|Captain America's Shield withstanding the Mjølnir's blow. Avengers Age of Ultron 01.png|Vibranium coating on Ultron. Ultimate Ultron.png|Ultron's Vibranium body. Black Panther's attack.jpg|Panther Habit Trivia *In the Iron Man 2 novelization, the element created by Tony Stark to replace Palladium in the Arc Reactor is called Vibranium. The subsequent release of Captain America: The First Avenger retcons that information. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Elements Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Items Category:The Avengers Items Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Items Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items Category:Black Panther (film) Items Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Items Category:Comics Items Category:Video Games Items